


Sugar

by sophishii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophishii/pseuds/sophishii
Summary: Sugar is sweet & comforting, but turns sickly upon addiction. Will it remain a fond indulgence or would giving it up be for the better?*Love story depicting Killua Zoldyck & the Reader*
Kudos: 2





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Killua, Gon and yourself shall be age 15; I don't think I'm planning on writing anything super explicit, but I think romantic love is intense enough whilst still retaining a childlike innocence at this age. like first love vibes. oh, but just imagine everyone else around them is aged up to be proportionate, and that their still incredible for doing what they do at this age.

{Name}'s past wasn't a friendly one for the ears of most humans; it was wrought with despair and personal injustice, plagued by sadness and sorrow, but these very things were rarely felt for long {yet deeply} or mulled over {yet realised intensely} within {Name}'s mind.

As with most descents in life -the truth that most humans fail to notice- each obstacle was merely a challenge with a valuable opportunity to grow, even if you had to shrink first. There were no mistakes in her journey, and she found no regrets in her heart, for she understood the limitless treasures to be acquired through exploring life in its entirety.

It was with this that {Name] had developed a wealthy plethora of strengths, and an insatiable admiration for strength itself. 

It was with this that {Name} had developed a huge abundance of adventures to retell as stories, and an unquenchable thirst for adventure itself.

"A storm?! sweet!" {Name} exclaimed, smiling out towards the sky and its companion, the vast ocean.

"Ah! Storms are exciting!" agreed her own companion, a vivacious young boy clad in green: Gon.

{Name} herself was wearing an outfit akin to a sailor school unifrom: black pleated skirt which cycling shorts underneath, black long sleeved blouse with the sailor collar lined with two white stripes, & a deep red ribbon tied into a bow, paired with black thigh highs and black combat boots. A black leather backpack - possessing extra attire, water, lollipops, bubblegum, a sketchbook filled with art done by her own hand & an ancient hardback book - was also equipped.

"The scent is making my nose tingle."

"It's making mine twitch."

"What's with that? Are you a dog?"

"Eh? Are you a cat?"

"No, we don't fight like cats and dogs do."

"But I've seen cats and dogs getting along!"

"But were they really?"

"Ehh? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I'm none too sure myself."

Gon giggled with his eyes eased closed for a moment, before snapping his attention to the sailor insisting they hop back down to the ship's deck. Gon pounced and {Name} mimicked a feline's jump, before they cracked two crooked, ironic smiles at one another.

"Seriously though, {Name}, I've seen cats and dogs getting along better than cats and cats." Gon persisted in his argument to {Name}'s ears donned with a pair of dainty red dangly jewel earrings.

Reluctantly heading below, as they were repeatedly demanded to shelter themselves from the tantalising storm, {Name} surveyed the occupants within the room. Most looked like ordinary brutes- their clothes, physicality and countenance left barren from a personalised touch of expression, and thus left dull. But there remained a sliver of hope in the form of two others, one evidently male and the other quite ambiguous, but both obviously interesting. 

{Name} had met Gon barely two months before they embarked on this adventure together, though it felt like she'd known him for two years, after she moved to whale island on a whim scarcely following Ging-chan's confession. She had instinctively desired to simply investigate and explore the environment that had nurtured Ging-chan's nature into the kind she knew, yet the son he failed to tell her of stumbled across her in his own endeavours to nurture his nature and they slotted into the mould of a passionate friendship, as if fate had had a hand in the process.

She knew, that in this case, fate went by the name of Ging {chan!}, and {Name} praised him internally and externally to an ever curious Gon for withholding information- the unknown possesses a great deal more intrigue, after all.

"{Name}." Gon called out from the opposing side of the room, handing out herbs to seasick wannabe hunters, for an act of kindness came naturally to him when nothing else was at stake, or to be achieved urgently.

{Name} heard her name clearly, but opted to ignore it in favour of inquiring the ambiguous blond about what he was reading with no thought to his name, age, motive or origin.

"Shakespeare's Hamlet." Eyes glancing up to evaluate the source of a soft feminine voice in such an environment; the tone in his blunt reply giving {Name} an inclination towards his identity as a him over a her.

She began to consult her conscious regarding whether the question she wanted to pose next would be a kind idea, but Ging-chan's voice reminded her to relinquish the reins she had on her instincts.

"Do you have an affinity for revenge?" 

Scarlet eyes met the curious and fascinated pair {Name} possessed upon her utterance of the last word, and she gasped ever so slightly, before connecting the dots in her mind.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kurta-san." {Name} wasn't usually particularly apologetic for the natural happening named death, but he piqued her interest, so for that she made an exception.

"{Nameeeee}" Gon drawled out, irritated by her ignorance.

{Name} left the blond to his solitude again before he had the chance to interrogate her of her knowledge without making a scene, and he found he desired to interrogate her of how she shelved her interest in him so quickly too, as if life were a game and he was just a part of several routes to eventually explore.

"{Gonnnnn}! Is this a game or something?" 

'Kurta-san' tensed like he'd been called out at her words.

"Nope!" Gon ceased whining, "I was just trying to get your attention."

"Really? I thought it seemed like fun." {Name} received a humoured and puzzled look from her friend.

"So what did you want my attention for anyways?"

"Ah! I've forgotten."

"Baaaaka." 

Just as Gon was going to indignantly retaliate, the Captain called them in along with two others. The one dressed in a suit regarded {Name} with surprise and some kind of chivalrous resolve to protect the petite girl, whilst the blond gave her a long stare, to which she responded with a teasingly innocent smile.

"First, what are your names?"

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm {Name}! pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kurapika."

"I'ts Leorio"

"Why do you want to become Hunters?"

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"

{Name} and Gon shared a perplexed look at the man's outburst, why be difficult?

"Just answer the question."

"My dad is a Hunter." The Captain seemed taken aback. "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad so desired to be a Hunter."

"I want to live to my fullest extent, by pursuing and experiencing as many appealing adventures and feelings and bonds as possible. And Ging-chan recommended it!"

The Captain gazed with curiosity at them both, rejoicing in their connection to Ging.

Leorio threw a fit at the two teenagers for sincerely answering, supported by Kurapika- whom was unsatisfied with how little he still knew of the girl after that answer, to which both honest individuals were bemused. Gon only ever approached anything with simplicity, and {Name} only enjoyed the complexity of humans and scenarios when it was actually interesting and thus worthwhile.

"Tell the examination board that we have two more drop outs."

This interrupted Leorio's attempts to pick a fight with Kurapika for excluding a honorific with his name, and both males were shocked.

The Captain explained the hunter exam's examination process in getting rid of wannabes who stood no chance, to which he was responsible for, which urged Kurapika to confess the dark history of his childhood and clan that became his incentive,

"I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, The Phantom Troupe."

Despite {Name}'s prior understanding of who Kurapika was, and predicting his motive to be as it were, she couldn't help but tense at the name of the group that _he_ had stolen her into. She didn't resist, but lent into the tension, allowing it to provoke electrical impulses of energy through her body. {Name} refused to suppress life.

"I do not fear death." 

{Name} smiled at Kurapika.

"I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

She frowned. Revenge quests were justified, but rarely fulfilling, and often meant one would have to suppress their true desires and stifle themselves.

"I want money."

Leorio proceeded to gush about what money could provide, to which {Name] rolled her eyes- the pursuit of money was unoriginal and again, unfulfilling. Kurapika got even with Leorio with his own jabs, and the two left to fight within seconds. 

{Name} also left to observe the fight, and Gon followed shortly afterwards to help the crew in lowering the sails.

"Katsuo-san!"

A sailor began to fly overboard into the roaring waves capable of terminating his life, attracting the urgent attention of all four of our potential hunters, each making a move to help him.

Kurapika and Leorio jumped forward with an arm stretched out to grasp one of his ankles, but a hand grasped to the ship to preserve their own life.

{Name} jumped completely overboard to grab a hold of Katsuo, Gon following behind her to catch her and offer his support. Fortunately enough for the two reckless souls, Kurapika and Leorio had them within their reach and everyone managed to land safely on the deck.

After a scolding from Kurapika and Leorio, who resembled parents scolding their kids, Leorio and Kurapika made up- Gon was correct in letting them settle their differences themselves, or perhaps it was Gon and {Name}'s own acts of odd idiocy that made them realise their respective faults.

Regardless, all three had passed the Captain's exam, and a potential bond was starting to manifest itself, intertwining all four members together.

"{Name}?"

Gon was showing off his fishing rod to Leorio, whilst {Name} began to draw the mesmerising scenery before them: an infinite curtain of azure accompanied by fluffs of milky white that barely obscured the gleaming rays of sunlight met the eternal sapphire blanket, reflecting the sun as if it was carrying glitter.

{Name} made fun out of trying to perceive shapes amongst the clouds, but found herself most entranced by the enthralling deep blue colour of the sea, before meeting the grey eyes belonging to the one whom had demanded her attention.

"Hello." 

"Ah- hello, may I ask how you knew of my ancestry?"

Kurapika was defensive when it came to his late family, but the energy around {Name} seemed to wash a feeling that was both serene and galvanising, simultaneously. The paradox left the boy baffled, as he found himself secure in himself and content with the present, but more curious than ever in his surroundings, and eager to interact with what or whom occupied them.

"I'm a curious girl; I heard of the secluded clan that beheld eyes in the scarlet shade of my favourite colour from a guardian with questionable ethics, and wondered of their health. I was informed of the tragedy then, by them."

This wasn't a lie by any means - {Name} phrased the truth eloquently and vaguely enough to avoid the grimmer, significant details, for her own sanity and the budding friendship between her and him. 

"I see." Kurapika was shrewd, he knew of her intentions but respected whatever reasoning was behind them, for now.

"You're favourite colour is red? I would've assumed it was black."

{Name} giggled, "Black is my favourite shade, for its versatility and its aid when I must be sly-"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes slightly, in what context would a slight girl dressed for school need to be sneaky?

"-but red is most beautiful," she unwrapped a heart-shaped lollipop in said colour, "lately, though, I've been yearning to see more blue." 

She gazed at the waves, before startling out of her daydream and continuing,

"And then of course they mix to make purple, which is captivating in its own right."

"I'm guessing your deep regard for colours links to your art? You're very skilled."

Kurapika evaluated {Name}'s depiction of their present moment, and she confidently handed the book over so he could examine her past works.

"Thank you!" 

"My favourite art form is literature, though." 

"I love stories, but I've preferred them as verbal over written since I started travelling."

Kurapika detected a forlorn sadness in her tone, but her face betrayed his conclusion as she welcomed the other two into their space with a smile.

"We're finally here!"

"Only at the port, Gon." {Name} sweat dropped at his celebrations. 

Gon and {Name} received advice from the captain regarding the exam site, as Leorio and Kurapika waited for their newfound friends.

"Nani?! You don't want to go this way?!"

Gon had informed the other two of the hint they were given, and all four had began to walk in the same direction, before {Name} announced she was splitting from the group, to the evident dismay of Gon.

"Gomen, but I have a feeling I'd like to do this independently."

"But you're already so independent {Name}, depend on us!" Gon insisted.

"Desho?! A girl as young and pretty as you won't be safe on her own!" Declared Leorio.

"With all due respect Leorio-san, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, and Gon, I love your company," He blushed, "but I love mine a tad bit more." He pouted.

"Alright then, but promise us we'll see you there?" inquired Kurapika.

"Promise."

She intertwined her pinky with Gon, as the other two observed their childish antics.

"Sealed with a kiss, chuuuu!" both sang.

"Race you there!" challenged {Name} as she began to depart.

"You're on!" retorted her closest friend of the three, and they waved until they lost sight of each other.

{Name} truly appreciated the presence of all the people she had befriended in her lifetime, and there was even a time where she couldn't help but cherish the presence of her abuser, but she'd spent the majority of her life alone before her recent years, and found that she enjoyed being solitary. Ging-chan had warned her that this likened her to him, and made her promise to tell people before disappearing on them, as he was so accustomed to do.

To add to her resolve in doing this alone, {Name} desired to be challenged.

"Now, how am I actually going to get there?"

She revised what her two opposing mentors had taught her: Think creatively, Act fearlessly, Trust yourself.

With this, she followed her instincts to wherever they would take her.

People, buildings, people, trees, more trees, even more trees. {Name} hadn't felt an urge to stop, so she didn't, but she tuned into all her senses for the long journey in order to stop herself from getting lost in the depths of her always racing mind. Although she had last created a scene of nature in her art book, {Name} truly enjoyed faces, and she examined each she saw. The emotions conveyed by their countenance, the dimples and frown lines and wrinkles, the unique features assorted into a unique mosaic fascinated her to no end.

Of course, eyes were the windows to the soul. Regardless of colour, or shape or the compliments of eyelashes and eyebrows and eye-bags - though all were original and insightful - {Name} really loved the personal essence that could be deduced from a person's eyes. Were they bright, pure and shining like Gon's? Or deep, contemplative and solemn like Kurapika's? Or perhaps endearing, bold and approachable like Leorio's? 

{Name}'s own had been described as holding a "dolly innocence, infatuation and adoration" in her better moods and a "feline coldness, quickly turning to playfulness at will" in others.

Upon landing in a city she identified as Zaban city via the sign above her, {Name} tore her eyes away from the eyes of others, and slowly reviewed each building, ambling through the crowds as she did so.

The feeling in her gut twisted and spread through each of her chakra points, as if it were a game, and each chakra point was a level to be cleared through connection with the impulse before {Name} could find success.

The instinct began to stir her final chakra point, the crown chakra, as she found herself in front of a humble, homey restaurant. 

"This seems to be it huh? Well done to the The Hunter Association for their initiative."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Huh?"

{Name} turned to the source of the taunting voice to see it belonged to a handsome boy around her age; normally, {Name} would've wittily defended herself against someone who sounded so pompous, but his eyes-

"The perfect blue!" 

"Are you an idiot? Whatever, you're in my way."

"Ah! Wait!" {Name] knew there would be some kind of password to reach the site within the restaurant, and she hadn't conjured a scheme to overcome this quite yet, nevertheless, the boy ignored her to charge in, and so she surrendered to her instinct to follow him.

"Welcome."

"Is the back room open?" He spoke with unwavering confidence, and {Name} realised she'd hit jackpot by running into him.

"What will you have?"

"The Steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For-"

"For two." {Name}'s own voice resonated over his, provoking a glare from the silverett beside her. {Name} caught on quick to the conversation, and couldn't miss her chance to enter, so was therefore unapologetic, as she stuck her tongue out childishly at him in response.

"How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame until cooked." 

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room."

The teenagers pushed and nudged each other all the way to the room, racing each other to the same chair and fighting over it once they arrived.

"What's your problem?" {Name} whined, sat on her bum with her hands on the floor beside her after the unknown boy aggressively shoved her off the chair.

"You are. Sit somewhere else schoolgirl, or better yet, go back to school."

"Who are you, some pale vampireish kid wielding a babyish skateboard, to tell me what to do?"

"Oh? Would you rather sit in my lap, wench?"

"Shut up!" 

"Make me!"

{Name} glared fiercely at the boy who had somehow managed to vex her to such a severity in such a short amount of time, before she suddenly snapped out of her irritation, and instead began giggling, creasing her eyes and exposing her fanged teeth in a smile as she did so. 

"Why are you laughing? You really are an idiot." The flustered boy opposite her reacted with confusion and defensive agitation.

As {Name} finished laughing, she softened her eyes, and they returned to their doll-like orbs of curiosity, as she bore them into his, excited to finally observe the idealised shade of the colour she had been searching for.

"It's been a while since I've been able to irk someone. That was fun." 

He found himself averting his eyes bashfully from the odd girl, who was relentless in her stare. {Name} loved her time spent with Gon, but they never exchanged teasing words in this way, instead they were always engaging in physical competitions.

"Whats your name?" {Name} asked, popping another lollipop into her mouth.

"If you give me a lollipop I'll tell you." 

{Name} rolled her eyes, "I have to pay to know?" 

"Yes."

"Here, asshole." 

"It's Killua, actually."

They inspected each other for a while longer in the silence that commenced.

"Don't you want to know mine?"

"Nope", he popped the 'p', "I'm happy calling you Baka."

"Give me my lollipop back."

"You want my saliva? Gross."

"You're gross."

"Creative comeback."

"You make me want to strangle myself with my own spinal chord- creative enough for you?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you!"

Despite the conversation, both youths had a glint of amusement in their eyes, and if it weren't for his pride and secretly shy nature, Killua would've asked for the girls name, seeing as he hadn't experienced this much fun with anyone up until now.

The ding of the elevator interrupted their play, and the two stood to face the participants already within the dark tunnel.

"Please take a number." 

A small green man? creature? {Name} cocked her head, puzzled in trying to identify him.

"Here."

Killua was handed the number 99, and {Name} was handed number 100.

"Yay! 100!"

"Shut up."

{Name} chose to ignore Killua in favour of searching for Gon, grinning when she realised she'd won their challenge.

"Baaaka, what are you smiling at?"

{Name} furrowed her eyebrows, "That's not my na-"

"Oh? {Name]? To think I'd find you here."

The voice instantaneously made her tense, feeling disgusted by the slimey melodic lull in its tone.

She turned to face its owner.

"Hisoka."

"Such a cold look! No matter, my little kitten, that will still do."

He raked his eyes over her body, allowing a sliver of his bloodlust to be released, to which any others backed away.

Killua, however, edged slightly forwards, almost as if he were placing himself in a position to protect the young girl he'd met minutes before.

"You made a friend, wonderful! But, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." 

[Name} remained stubborn in her glare, and didn't ease it until he had licked his lips, and left to amuse himself elsewhere.

Killua, sensing the sensitivity of the situation and excited by the prospect of making a friend, decided not to pry, for now. 

"I'm guessing you didn't go to school very often."

{Name} turned to smile at him, an unspoken thank you for his support.

"I'm guessing you're just a poser and you can't actually skate."

"Bet!"

Killua showed off his tricks to {Name}, who switched between unimpressed looks of boredom, and obviously sarcastic, exaggerated shows of admiration. Still, after several small quarrels with Killua due to her mocking, she pleaded him to teach her what he knew, and they resumed their own childish antics, as if the tension in the room was nonexistent.


End file.
